1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulating and ventilating structures for static structures such as buildings, and in particular, relates to systems designed to provide alternate ventilation and insulation for mobile homes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great deal of interest has been generated in developing techniques for increasing the heating and cooling efficiency of static structures such as buildings, mobile homes, and the like. A common technique for cooling such structures is to provide an outer "skin" or sheet above the roof, the sheet being spaced from the roof so as to define a void therebetween. Means are conventionally provided for moving air through the void so as to cool the roof and thereby increase the cooling efficiency within the structure. Examples of prior art arrangements employing these techniques are shown in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,699 to Barron; U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,217 to Gettelman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,323 to Pine; U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,763 to Pine; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,109 to Pine.
Likewise, it is conventional to employ a spaced structure above the roof or ceiling of a building in order to define an insulating space, the space being closed off so as to prevent the movement of air. Once the sun strikes the outer shell, the air within the insulating space is heated, creating an insulating barrier to increase the insulating efficiency of the structure.
Because of their low cost nature, mobile homes have become extremely popular in recent years. These structures are characterized by thin metallic outer shells, and generally have low insulation and ventilation efficiency with respect to permanent dwellings constructed of other materials. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for effecting the insulation, or ventilation, or both, of mobile homes and similar low-cost structures. However, to accomplish this end, the system must be relatively inexpensive in keeping with the overall low-cost nature of mobile homes. Further, the system must be easy to assembly and operate. Finally, it is extremely desirable that a single system provide means for both insulating and ventilating the roof of the mobile home, to increase flexibility of the overall system.